


All Directions Point North

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bachelor, Camera, Campfire, Drink, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage, South needs to get her shit together, Unresolved Feelings, Vegas, bachelors party, groom North, it will get NSFW eventually, not a good mix, previous relationships, red vs blue big bang, the las vegas quadrant XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: Were it up to North, his bachelor party would be a weekend in the woods with hiking and roughing it. However with South as his best man it's no longer up to him and the inclusion of two of his exes on the weekend long trip means this party is not off to the best start.My fic for the Red Vs Blue big band and a collab with the ever incredible artist agender-mogar





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> UGH IT'S FINALLY COMING TO A CLOSE! This fic was the reason I haven't been as active lately and it's not even that long! But it's been fun and I hope everyone enjoys it <3
> 
> A huge thanks to the incredibly talented agender-mogar be sure to check out their [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/agender-mogar), [art blog](http://tmvagabond.tumblr.com/) and their AO3
> 
> If you wish to see exactly how talented they are please read to the end of the chapter for a beautiful piece of art teasing chapter one <3

Admittedly, there was something exciting about organising an event like this. It really was up the blonde’s alley, and it had been the one part of this entire affair that she was looking forward to the most. Emiline hadn’t expected she’d get the chance to set up something like this. She and her brother were close and all, but she never imagined him going so against tradition by picking her.

Hanging up her cell phone, she scratched another name off the list.

“She said yes?” The woman beside her on the couch questioned, shifting a little underneath Emiline’s legs. While Connie was sitting properly, if not a little slouchy, Emiline was lying across the brown fabric settee, her long legs resting on her girlfriend’s lap. The blonde hummed her answer, amazed that Tex had even picked up the phone, let alone agreed to come.

“One more down.” She mused to herself, glad it was all coming together. “Has Wash replied yet?” The silence greeting her was all the answer she needed, and the blonde frowned towards her partner. “Connie…”

“I will…”

“There’s no _I will_ Connie, it’s happening this weekend.” Emiline sounded more than a little miffed, and not in a teasing way. The brunette glared, mouth falling open as she pointed the breadstick she had been nibbling on towards her lover of two years.

“You _just_ called Tex!” She accused, failing to see how it was different. This only earned her an unimpressed stare from the twin, who tutted under her breath.

“That’s totally different, this is Wash we’re talking about.” Connie aggressively bit the end of the breadstick, staring ahead to whatever Netflix series they had settled on.

“Exactly…” She swallowed. “It’s Wash… why do you want him there anyway? Isn’t it a little cruel?” The thirty-two year old rolled her eyes, and removed her pen from between her teeth where she had been gnawing on it. 

“Cruel? Pretty sure he’s better off than my brother.” Connie could only mumble in response to that. “It’s been four years Con… I bet everything’s fine by now. They probably would love to get back in contact again.” The brunette wasn’t so sure. Connie brushed her hair away from her right eye and sighed, staring down to the phone on the coffee table. “You really don’t want to call him about this, do you?” Her two year younger partner shook her head and a calloused hand with the nails bitten low stretched out, making a grabbing motion. “I’ll do it.”

***

David Washington was twenty-nine years old. He considered himself average looking, but others would claim he was attractive, or more accurately, cute. His nose was upturned, his tanned skin dusted with freckles, and his dirty blonde hair was styled in an undercut, with the longer hair at the top being lighter than that at the sides. He claimed it was natural, but everyone knew it came from a bottle. He had a lot of features that could be focused on, from his hazel eyes to soft cheeks, but what people picked up on easiest were the dark circles underneath his eyes.

People often questioned him about it, even total strangers. He got a chuckle when he recalled the look on one man’s face after he corrected his assumption that he was just a “high schooler with exams to worry about.” Being only 5’5”, along with freckles and a baby face tended to cramp his style.

In terms of the bags beneath his eyes, he’d claim it was work, blame his cat, or said him roommate would keep him up playing music, which anyone who knew Ezekiel Manis would know was a lie. 

In reality it was just boring old insomnia. 

He just didn’t advertise it because people always wanting to find the root of it, figure out what was _wrong_ with him. 

It was still early in the night, so there was a possibility he could sleep, but the coffee he was sipping on wasn’t going to help. Ezekiel had insisted he try some camomile tea, but he couldn’t understand how the ex-marine could stomach the drink, it tasted awful. However if it helped him sleep, even with the nightmares, then David could see its merits.

Even now the imposing male sat alongside him on the couch, slipping in and out of consciousness as it was getting a bit late for him. He hadn’t particularly been sleeping the last few nights either, opting to stay up and keep David company until he couldn’t keep his own eyes opened anymore. The young blonde appreciated the gesture, even though it was entirely unnecessary. Ezekiel’s strong and silent presence was always welcome to the young blonde, but when he was tired he normally wouldn’t bring himself to even groan in response, so it was like he wasn’t there at all.

David tried to be considerate as he typed on the laptop that was perched on his lap. He wrote slower, pressing his fingers gently against the keys while filling out relevant information, as opposed to rapidly slamming into them as he usually would. Once finished, he brought up some photographs, looking through them. The twenty-nine year old jumped a little in surprise when Ezekiel’s hand stretched out, indicating to one photo.

He didn’t say a word, much too tired for that, but David shook his head.

“Nah, that one’s terrible. Isn’t it?” He asked for confirmation from none other than the grey tabby that was nestled on his other side, relaxing on the arm rest. His arm was in an awkward position so he could scratch behind her ear without disturbing her. The tabby mewed in response and he smiled back to Ezekiel. “She has spoken.”

Her purring seemed to get louder, worryingly so, and his brow furrowed as he inspected his cat. It only took a moment to realise it was actually his phone beneath her buzzing, and he picked it up.

“Well, well, well, isn’t it a little passed your bedtime Conradine?” He answered in a teasing tone, expecting a disgusted noise at the use of his friend’s real name.

“Well, well, well _Wash_ , couldn’t I say the same for you? I’m sure you have school in the morning.” The flat tone was not who he was expecting to reply. It was a wonder he didn’t drop the phone immediately upon hearing her. Ezekiel saw the sudden expression change and he tensed up.

“Hey there Emiline.” He hoped he sounded braver than he felt, giving the other figure a pat on the arm to let him know that’s all it was. Even as an adult, the fear of one of Emiline’s punches or Indian burns carried on. If anyone could figure out how to deliver one through a phone line, it was her.

“Connie here told me she already rang you about this weekend.” In the background he could hear his friend hissing to ‘leave her out of this.’ He could lie, but he knew he wouldn’t get away with it. 

“Yeah…” He responded in a defeated tone. “Yeah she did…”

“And you didn’t get back with a reply. That’s a little rude.” He knew she was smiling, she loved to torment him like this.

“I’ll probably be bus…”

“Sure would make North happy to see you.” A lump rose in his throat, stomach tightening as he considered her words. He knew they were a farce, he knew that wasn’t the case but the guilt inside of him reared its head.

“Emi…”

“I mean it’s just been so long and after everything, I can’t help but feel like you owe him. You should help him celebrate.” There were some moments of silence from Wash, and quiet bickering from the other two on the line. He could be certain that Connie was berating her girlfriend for guilting him like that.

“Can I think about it?” He questioned, trying to get around it.

“No way _Wishy Washy_ , I need an answer right here, right now.” She hardly took in a breath before she practically whispered. “You wouldn’t want to break my brothers heart _again_ now, would you?” He could hear Connie letting a roar at the elder, and the thud sounded like pillows being pelted against the blonde but he didn’t say anything.

Honestly, he had been thinking something along those lines too.

“Alright.” He gave in, rubbing his brow. “Alright I’ll go.”

“Excellent! Con… Connie stop! He’s coming! Tell Maine to come too and bring suits, OH! Actually, I’ve a favour to ask.” If Wash’s stomach wasn’t churning before, it was now. “Do you have York’s number?”

“Y-York?” He stuttered over the name, biting down on his lip. “No, why?”

“Why do you think, dumbass? He’s a hard guy to get a hold of. C’mon, you sure you don’t have it? We’re trying to get the band back together Wash, help a girl out.” The blonde sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he gazed to Ezekiel who was just frowning to him, displeased with how he had gotten considerably paler during the conversation.

“I really don’t… but I know someone who does… hang up, I’ll text it on to you in a minute.”

“You’re a star David! Thank you!” Emiline called out with a fake, perky tone. She hung up, grinning to an unimpressed Connie. “Oh c’mon…”

“No, that wasn’t fair.” The brunette shoved her girlfriend’s legs off of her lap and stood up. “That was really manipulative.” The blonde female pushed herself from the couch and wrapped her arms around her shorter lover from behind, nuzzling her neck.

“Connie, c’mon…” She coaxed with a soft voice. “Those two were the best of friends… North will appreciate this…”

“Or you’ll just get some drama to distract you for a while.” Connie sighed. “You’re supposed to do this for North ya’know.” On the couch, Connie’s phone buzzed and her partner leaned down, transferring the number from her girlfriends to her own cell. She finished off by texting Wash about what she needed him to bring and brought up York’s digits.

“Con, say whatever you want about me, but who knows my brother better than his own twin?” In a huff, the younger girl scooped up the packet of breadsticks and started to tidy up, even shutting off the television. Emiline made herself comfortable on the couch once more, ringing the number.

Somewhere in Brownwood, Texas, a girl groaned and stretched out of bed, swatting at the ringing cell phone that was interrupting her drink induced sleep. A manicured hand patted along her bedside cabinet, pushing aside a bra and an empty bottle of water, before she touched the vibrating object. With a groan, she pressed to answer and held the cell to her ear.

“Hello?” The sleepy female questioned, earning a moment of silence.

“…York?” The beautiful woman rubbed her mascara into her eye as she tried to wake up a little.

“Who?” Vaguely, she could hear someone using her bathroom and earlier came flooding back to her. The name York didn’t sound all that familiar however. “Oh right… him…” As if on queue, the gorgeous brunette from the nightclub stumbled out of her bathroom, fixing his boxer shorts. He was still drunk and cocked his head to the side with the cutest confused look.

“Are you on my cell?” He chuckled dopily. Carter Williams was what most would describe as gorgeous. Even the damaged eye and surrounding scars weren’t enough to deter from his looks, as a matter of fact, they just added to them. His jawline was strong, his body lean and muscular, and while he would claim it was all natural, it was clear he worked hard to maintain himself. Looking to him now, the still tipsy woman wanted nothing more than to run her hands and lips all over his tanned skin, but he distracted her by pointing to the phone in her hand. “Who is it?”

“Some chick.” She responded, tossing it to him. He managed to catch it, holding it to his ear.

“And who might this be?” He attempted to be suave, but only earned a scoff.

“Save it for someone you have a chance with _York._ ” A grin brightened up his face and he laughed loudly at the familiar tone.

“Been a while since I’ve been called that.” He noted, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Feeling more awake, the nameless woman pulled herself from under the blankets and wound her arms around him. She nuzzled and nipped at his neck, as if to remind him that she was the female he should be focusing on right now. “So what do I owe the honour, Emi?”

“I’m organising a little road trip for my darling brother, thinking of getting the band back together.” Carter’s stomach tightened a little at the mention of her sibling, but he didn’t say anything directly relating to it.

“A road trip huh?”

“Specifically, Vegas.” The brunette grinned, a combination of the idea of going to Sin City, and a result of the woman’s hand stroking precariously close to his lap.

“Well now you have my interest.” He chuckled, his free hand resting on top of his dates to encourage her actions even more. “Wait, why the trip? I thought your guys’ birthday wasn’t until October? What’s the occasion?”

“North’s getting married.” Immediately Carter sobered up, his hand suddenly tightening around the female’s wrist to stop her motions. “I’m organising his bachelor. It’s gonna be a Friday to Sunday, and I know this is short notice but you’re a hard man to get in touch with.” He shifted uncomfortable, pulling away entirely from the pouty woman behind him as he began to pace. “York? You still there?”

“Yeah… yeah I am…” He wasn’t sure what to ask, the only thing he wanted to he couldn’t.

_Did he ask for me to come?_

“I know it’s been a few years, but that’s exactly it! It’s been a few years, and I think it’d be fun to get everyone back together for one big hurrah. C’mon man, you’re the last one.” He was the last one?

“There’s no way you got Tex to agree.” The hum on the other end meant she did. “Maine?”

“He’s coming with Wash.” York’s expression hardened at this new information, and he had to take in a deep breath to clear his groggy head.

“Wash?” He was once more answered by an affirmative hum.

“I meant it when I said _everyone_. So are you coming or not?” It was a lot to take in, the logical part of his brain was screaming to not go.

“I’ll do it.” He responded, taking another deep breath and forcing a smile. He was never one to listen to his logic. Numerous emotions were stirring up inside of him, conflicting with each other. He began to feel antsy, like he needed a distraction, and he just so happened to have a topless one behind him. “I’ll tell you what, text me the info, I got something I need to take care of.”

“Just don’t get her pregnant.” Emiline warned. “Oh and bring a tux.” She spat out before hanging up the cell and crossing off the last three names on her list. Satisfied, she placed it down on the sitting room table with a loud slap. Connie poked her head around the frame of the bedroom door.

“Are you done now?” She questioned, her girlfriend nodding. “Good. Come to bed Emiline.” The blonde stretched down to the table, picking up a pair of aviators and placing them on, her grin broad.

“Nah babe, this weekend… call me South.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAWWW YIIISSSS *Won’t Get Fooled Again playing in the background* OH YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT SOUTH? YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT SOUTH? I’MA TELL YOU ABOUT SOUTH! SHE AIN’T NO CUTE LITTLE MISSIE YOU CAN TAKE HOME TO YOUR MAMA. SOUTH WILL DRINK EVERY DROP OF ALCOHOL IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE, START A FIST FIGHT AND STEAL YOUR GIRLFRIEND! AND AS SHE WALKS OFF WITH YOUR GIRL INTO THE SUNSET YOU’RE GONNA BE GOD DAMN JEALOUS IT’S HER INSTEAD OF YOU. YOU GOT THAT SUCKA?
> 
> Again thank you to the hugely talented agender-mogar for the amazing picture. If you're curious what Maine and Wash are getting ready for (it's totally not obvious at all is it?) click on over to chapter 1 where another wonderful artpiece awaits!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South is getting the band back together

It was the same every morning.

Awake by 5:30.

Breakfast at 5:40.

A brisk run around the park at 6:00.

A shower at 6:40.

Then Nikolai Dakota, or North as he preferred, would kiss his partner and be in his car, ready for work by 7am.

This morning was different however. He allowed himself a lie in, even ignoring the sounds of his partner slipping out of the bed to do her own morning regimen. The buzzing of the shower was soothing, sending him deeper into sleep as he allowed himself as much rest as he could gather for the weekend ahead.

With South planning his bachelor party, he was going to need it.

His weekend bag lay by the foot of his bed, ready to go. He wasn’t sure what to pack so there were some comfortable shorts and tops, as well as nice jeans and a shirt if they were being fancy. Knowing South, classy wasn’t at the forefront of her mind, but he was sure she’d at least keep her brothers interests in mind while organising the weekend.

North’s perfect bachelor party would include camping and outdoor activities, like zip lining or kayaking. However he felt he gave up all right to his perfect bachelor the moment he assigned his twin sister as his _Best Man._

Louise finished her shower and began to get dressed, primping herself in front of the mirror for a while. Through his sleepy haze, he could vaguely hear cosmetics being moved around, and her soft voice soothed him as she hummed. At some point the bed dipped, due to the woman leaning on it and she placed a soft kiss to his temple. He could be sure red lipstick lingered, as he managed to crack an eye opened, seeing her bright smile.

“You’re awake.” She noted, kissing his lips instead. Shamelessly, the naked male wrapped an arm around his girl and pulled her into bed with him. She laughed, legs flailing a little. “Niiikkk, you’ll wrinkle my shirt.” She still allowed him to rest her on top of his body. Louise was small, and the feeling of her laying on him like this was nice, familiar. His long fingers gently stroked through her hair, pushing her auburn locks from her face and he leaned in, kissing her lips once more.

The woman sighed against his lips.

How did she ever get this lucky?

“Good morning.” He finally whispered, voice a little huskier than usual. “Excited for the weekend?”

“If I can get through work I will be.” She sighed in defeat, relaxing on top of her fiancé. Louise’s bachelorette party was also taking place this weekend, with her sister and best friends planning the celebrations. Unfortunately for the thirty-two year old female, she hadn’t been able to get off of work so her plans had to wait until after 6pm. North on the other hand was anticipating his sisters arrival to drag him from bed, which could happen at any moment.

“It’ll be worth it.” He kissed her lips once more, earning a warm moan from the female. Feeling daring, his curious tongue prodded, earning a hand against his chest and for his future wife to pull back.

“Ohhhhh no, I cannot be late for work again.” She informed him with a smirk, lightly scratching at his chest. It looked bare but she could feel North’s curly, fair chest hair beneath her fingertips. Her fiancé pouted, earning him at least one last kiss before she removed herself completely from him and the bed.

“Keep an eye on your sister won’t you? Don’t let her go too crazy.” North laughed as he turned onto his side, staring towards the beautiful woman.

“Aren’t you supposed to be concerned about me?” He quizzed, fair eyebrow cocking as she chuckled softly to herself.

“My apologies, I mean, behave yourself North, no hookers on your weekend.”

“I make no promises!” He chuckled softly, watching her leave with hooded eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” The door snapped shut behind her, the only sound being the birds twittering outside while she drove off to work. He could get up and shower, could get his breakfast, and maybe even get a run in. Instead he turned over in the bed, closing his eyes and getting a good rest to prepare for the weekend ahead.

_  
**/Camera Feed Activated/** _

_**/A hand comes into view, knuckles rapping against the bright red door. There is no answer. The knocks come quicker, harder, and soon the figure is slamming their fist full force against the entrance/** _

_“North? Wake up! NORTH!”_

_**/ The rustling of leaves, combined with the crushing of gravel underfoot is heard as the figure turns, walking along the side of the house and pointing the camera in each window. First is a sitting room, the lack of a light source clearly displays the reflection of South holding a camcorder. She moves on, showing the frosted window pane of the bathroom/** _

_“NNOOORRTTHHH!”_

_**/Finally the third window. Cream curtains hide any view, but the hand comes into view again, slamming against the glass pane/** _

_“WAKE UP LOSER! GET READY FOR THE BEST WEEKEND OF YOUR LIFE!”_

_**/Curtains open, showing a very unimpressed North. The hand indicates for him to open the window which he reluctantly does/** _

_“Goooooood morning bachelor boy!”_

_“It’d be good if you maybe woke me up in a more considerate way.”_

_“Well get used to it, because if you thought you’d be sleeping at all this weekend you were wrong!”_

_**/Camera pans down, displaying his bare chest. The windowsill blocks anything else from being visible/** _

_“Eww, North, are you naked?”_

_“Scared Connie will change her favourite twin? I’m afraid you’ll have to tell her I’m taken.”_

_“So is she asshole! Put something on and let us in!”_

_**/North groans and closes curtains without a word/** _

_**/Camera Feed Terminated/** _

North did as he was told, donning some boxer shorts before he opened the front door for his sister and her girlfriend. Connie gave him a hug, earning a groan from South who made sure the door wasn’t going to lock again, before she closed it. 

“We’ll that’s one way to dress for the weekend.” She grinned as she eyed her brother in only his loose shorts.

“I’ve my stuff ready, but if you think I’m taking a step outside with you without showering, you’re delusional. Connie there’s coffee, fruit and cereal in the kitchen if _you_ would like some.” Connie flashed her bright smile, not having to flip her hair from her face as it was pinned to the side for now.

“Thanks North, this is why you’re my favourite.” Her words earned a pinch from the thirty-two year old female.

“You’re going to regret that at some point.” The blonde promised, but it only earned a chuckle from her younger partner. “I suppose a shower is acceptable. People are meeting here anyway.” North’s snarky grin faded away, replaced by a genuine smile, and he pulled his reluctant sister in for a hug, kissing his sisters temple. Even as twins, he was slightly taller than her which was a constant source of annoyance for the female.

“Thanks Emiline, you’re the best.” He pulled back, gripping a dry towel from the radiator and walking towards the bathroom.

“Oh North?” He turned around to face his sister, who jutted her hip to the side, hand resting on it. “It’s South.”

“God save us all.” He could only reply before disappearing into the room.

While her brother took his shower, the girls made coffee, South fiddling once more with her new camera. She was taking her role as Best Man very seriously, and wanted to make a video for North to show him on his wedding day. She grumbled and moaned, addressing the manual multiple times as she tried to figure out she couldn’t view the footage she had just taken. No matter how many times Connie asked, she insisted she had charged it fully last night. The equipment just didn’t want to work for her.

All it took was roughly twelve seconds of fiddling from Connie and they watched the snippet together. South snatched it back once it was done, and after some experimental shots of the kitchen, and Connie posing, she began to properly record.

_**/Camera Feed Activated/** _

_**/Camera pans around the kitchen, settling on the beautiful brunette standing in the middle/** _

_”Connie, what was your very first impression of North?”_

_“I don’t even think I can remember, we were all kids!”_

_“You’re supposed to say it was that his sister was so hot.”_

_“Oh of course. I remember thinking “Wow that guys sister is almost as hot as he-“ HEY!”_

_**/A hand appears, rather roughly punching her arm/** _

_“That’s basically spousal abuse. Are we going to take this seriously or not?”_

_“Okay, okay, give my dorky brother a message.”_

_“Okay! North, I don’t remember the first moment we met, but I do remember you were, and are the big brother I never had. Whether it was protecting me from bullies in the schoolyard, or perverts in the bar, you’re always there for me. So I can’t wait to be there for you on your big day.”_

_**/Camera Feed Terminated/** _

“Ugh that’s so sappy.” South complained, Connie waited until she shut off the camera and rested it down before punching her shoulder in revenge. Laughter and shoving ensued, followed by South pinning her girlfriend against the counter, shutting up her giggles with kisses.

“Knock, knock?” The front door opened and someone announced themselves. The accent was unmistakable, and South managed to tear herself away from Connie and make her way into the hallway. Standing by the door were Reginald and Butch, who broke away from his husband the moment he saw South.

“Well if you don’t get into these arms right now, I’m leaving.” He grinned, hugging her tightly. Butch wasn’t a large man, he was a little shorter than South but his bushy hair more than made up for that. His dazzling grin stood out all the more against his dark skin and he was dressed in tight white trousers, and an aqua shirt. South had no issue hugging the male back, as no one really was allowed have personal space around Butch Flowers. “Might I say you ladies are looking lovely this morning?” He buttered them up as he pulled back, his silky voice earning two grins.

“Not too bad yourself _Florida_.” South specifically dropped in the nickname, earning a mix of a groan and a laugh from the male.

“Aren’t we a little old for that now?” He questioned, the blonde shaking her head eagerly. Butch didn’t really mind the old nickname, but he knew Reggie did. After all, he had been given the name Florida due to his tendency to make “bad choices,” according to his friends, one of those choices was his then boyfriend. 

“Maybe you are Mr. twenty-one-and-a-bit.” The blonde grinned before noticing Reginald Flower’s eye roll, with ease she slid from one husband to the other. “Wyo-MAN you’ve gotten old looking.” She taunted, trying to get a rise out of the British male, but he just threw her a glare before tossing keys towards her. She just about managed to catch them as the dark haired male indicated to the minibus outside.

“We’ve brought the transport.” He informed the females, South grinning broadly.

“Wyoming I knew there was a reason we included you.” He let out a grunt at the name, realising with reluctance that it wasn’t going away. “Connie, get the bags.” She took out her camcorder. “I’ve got documenting to do.”

_**/Camera Feed Activated/** _

_**/Camera takes a moment to focus on Florida and Wyoming, both sitting on a couch side by side. Florida has his legs crossed while Wyoming folds his arms/** _

_“Which of these blighters is he again?”_

_“North’s the one getting married, dear.”_

_“Oh… yes… him…”_

_“So tell me how you guys met North.”_

_“Well when I went back to college North and I were in the same course, I mean I changed majors after a while, but the point is we met in college. I think Reg-I mean Wyoming and North met at my birthday party.”_

_“I didn’t appreciate him wearing such skimpy clothing.”_

_“It was a pool party, swimming trunks are to be expected.”_

_“That was more of a speedo… you couldn’t tear your eyes away…”_

_**/A moment or two of tense silence fills the room as the two lovers just glare to each other. Florida turns back to the camera, with his usual broad smile back in place/** _

_“Right then! North, consider this a crash course on how NOT to be a great husband! Enjoy your wedding, we’re so excited to be a part of it.”_

_**/Camera Feed Terminated/** _

Florida had grinned and laughed his entire way through that, attempting to defuse any tensions his husband was giving off. Despite how he tried to play it off as a _skit_ , South couldn’t help but feel that Wyoming hadn’t been joking. Still she stopped recording, Connie having already returned from the bus with another person in tow.

“I picked up a stray.” She announced happily, indicating to the fiery red head beside her. Thirty-one year old Carrie Church stood by the small brunette’s side. Her dazzling green eyes scanned the group, and her thin lips were twisted at the side. Her smile was more like a sneer.

“Can’t believe I’m back with you losers.” She spoke, her voice displaying more affection than she had wished. Florida, of course, pulled her in for a hug, and Wyoming actually gave her a proper greeting. South stood the farthest away, hands on her hips as she took in the red head. Carrie’s hair was tied up in a ponytail like always, but she hadn’t fixed it since getting dressed since it disappeared down the back of her light blue jacket. Her jeans were tight, and her white top cut off just above the waistline, flashing her hips.

Green eyes met grey as South and Carrie sized each other up for a moment.

“Carolina.” South greeted her, in one word informing the female what she was in for.

“Ohhhh, so it’s like _that_. Well _South_ , hope you’re going to behave yourself this time because I’m not cleaning up your fucking messes.” All three other members of the group immediately turned to South to see what her response would be.

“Keep talking down to me like that, and I’ll give you a mess to clean up.” The blonde responded, grey eyes glaring towards the younger. Tension built as Carolina stood closer, eye contact never breaking, and suddenly she punched Souths arm, the elder returning the favour, and serious expressions turned into grins, then laughter, then hugging.

Those two had the strangest friendship.

“Did you put your junk in the bus?” The ginger simply indicated to her knapsack as a response. “Alright, we’ll do that but first…” She motioned to take out her camera when suddenly a sixth figure appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a light purple, short sleeved t-shirt, dark jeans and wore an obnoxious green belt. His blonde hair was already mostly dry despite how his clothes still clung to parts of his body that were still a little damp. The moment he entered, all party members looked to him and suddenly he had Florida on one side and Carolina on the other. Florida hugged him so tightly that he couldn’t breathe while Carolina slapped him on the back, congratulating him.

He let out a pained whine at the treatment, but managed to return Florida’s hug.

“If all of you guys are here, I’m scared to know what this weekend’s going to include.” He laughed, stepping away from the two that had happily greeted him. He and Wyoming simply exchanged a head nod, before he turned to South. “Did you take my bag from my room?” 

“It’s in the bus.” She indicated to the white transport behind her. Her camera was secured back in her bag, she could interrogate Carolina later. “We should be ready to go, I’m pretty sure this is everyone that agreed to show up at your place.”

“There’s more?” A curious Florida questioned, sharing a look with Wyoming as they wondered just who else from their old group was going to show up.

“Yeah we agreed to pick up one or two more.” Connie filled them in, looking up from her phone. “I think you guys are well enough aware that Tex doesn’t change her plans for no one.” Immediately Carolina tensed, her hand tightening so much around her bag strap that it began to turn a little white.

“She’s coming?” She questioned in a tone that made it seem like she had immediately changed her mind about this entire weekend. South stretched out, giving her face a light tap. It was a wonder the red head didn’t smack her, but instead she just glared. “I’m fine. I won’t cause any problems, you just better hope she won’t.” South wanted to agree, after all she was far from the woman’s biggest fan either, but North and her had always been close, at least enough that she knew he’d want her at his celebrations.

“I’m only going to say this once, and all of you better listen up.” South announced, pointing to her brother. “You included. If _any_ of you even think about causing any problems on this trip, it’s me you’ll have to deal with.” Carolina scoffed, knowing South wouldn’t be able to take her in a fight, but her determination was admirable. 

The blonde woman tossed the key’s to Florida, assigning him as driver and indicated to the bus.

“Alright people let’s move! Vegas awaits.” North stifled a know-it-all grin at the accuracy of his predictions. It wasn’t exactly camping, barbequing and zip lining, but he wasn’t going to argue, especially not with his friends eager cheering surrounding him. They made their way to the minibus, his hand resting on both Carolina and Florida’s backs, earning their gaze.

“It’s really great to see you guys.” He told them with that warmth in his voice that only he could manage.

They all squashed into the bus, with Florida in the driver’s seat and Wyoming beside him as navigator. Connie and South sat behind them, with South leaning between the seats so she could tell them where to go to pick up Tex, as well as a few others. Her voice was low, and North was too busy catching up with Carolina to listen to her. The two sat side by side with Carolina finally fixing her hair as it kept scratching the back of her neck.

“I mean I know it’s been years but I’m still allowed to be weirded out by it, right? It just feels fucking wrong, but of course Carrie is just the paranoid little sister. Whatever, he’s thirty-three, he’s old enough to make his own gross mistakes.” North couldn’t stop the low chuckle as the female ranted and raved. It really was impressive just how long she could go harbouring a grudge. After all, Leonard and Beth had been dating for almost ten years. North felt certain that only for Bethany wasn’t the kind of woman to be tied down, Leonard would have proposed to her a dozen different ways by now. Still he said nothing as Florida plugged in his phone, putting on the Beatles.

“ _Hey Jude’s,_ this is your captain, or _cappy_ speaking.” A snicker spread through the bus at the familiar nickname. “I know it feels like we’ve only seen each other _yesterday,_ and you may want to _twist and shout,_ but we’re in for _a hard day’s night,_ or weekend should I say. So buckle up, and South? _I wanna hold your hand_ and all but I’d appreciate you keep yours where I can see them and off Connie.” The driver leaned a little closer to his husband. “How many was that?”

“Four.” South called out from behind him, making sure to keep her arm wrapped tightly around her girlfriend as a smirk lingered on her lips. Wyoming twisted his body to glare over his shoulder.

“No it was five, Yesterday was released 1965 on the album Help!” He informed her, a smirk taking over his slimy face. South stuck her tongue out, ignoring his obnoxious knowledge of Beatles trivia.

“I’m aware of that fuzz face, I’m not counting Hey _Jude’s_.” The two began to bicker over whether it was qualified or not while Florida just rolled his eyes and pulled off.

Soon conversation filled the bus. They tried to get South to break and reveal anything about the trip other than “Vegas” but she wasn’t even breathing a word about the hotel. She had Connie well trained since the brunette wasn’t saying anything either. She just sat and smiled as the others grew more and more tormented, to the point where they abandoned the conversation all together.

There were chats about where they all were in life, prying to see if Carolina was dating anyone, and of course questioning North about his fiancée. He smiled lightly as he spoke about her, telling them her interests and hobbies as if he had it all rehearsed.

Florida joined in the conversation occasionally, but for the most part focused on the road, while Wyoming said very little. After all, he knew he was only here because of Florida. That was how it had always been, and he didn’t care enough about anyone in the vehicle to be saddened by it. He was getting to go to Vegas with his husband, that was a compelling enough reason to go.

“Seriously, stop it.” An unimpressed Connie swatted Carolina’s hand away from her ear for a countless time. In the back, there were three rows of seats, each of them sat three people, which meant the mini-bus could fit eleven all together. Carolina and North had taken those directly behind South and Connie, and Carolina decided to turn them into her own form of entertainment.

“Not… until…you…answer me.” She properly flicked Connie’s ear this time, earning a pained whine and a glare from South.

“It’s a stupid nickname.” Connie reasoned, earning a scoff.

“They’re all stupid nicknames.” Carolina chuckled, this time blowing on her ear. Connie pulled away, not wanting to admit how she actually liked that form of torture.

“Connecticut is just… it sounds extra stupid… and I’m not a dumb little kid anymore who thinks C.T. sounds cool so… isn’t Connie enough? I mean it sounds like Connecticut… kinda.” North’s deep chuckle came from the right and she turned to face him.

“I dunno Connecticut… it’s only fair.” Her dark eyebrows raised as she looked to him.

“Well if everyone else has a stupid name, I suppose I’ll revert to calling you Nikolai.” North’s grin immediately faded and Connie tilted her head, smiling with victory. “Thought as much.”

“Texas, Our Texas, all hail the mighty State.” Florida suddenly began to sing over the music he himself had chosen, while he pulled into a parking space in front of a boxing gym. He opened the door to find a woman standing there, staring to them all with a wry smirk. “Texas, our Texas, so wonderful, so great!” The woman was dressed in loose khaki trousers that hung low on her hips and a black tank top, covered by a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and a bruise was beginning to form on her cheek where clearly she had taken a bad hit.

“Well that’s _one_ way to greet a girl.” Bethany Underwood flashed her teeth as the back door of the minibus opened and North popped out. The thirty-two year old male pulled her close, admiring the grip of her embrace before he pulled back.

“Ms Underwood… we’ve been expecting you.” He laughed, taking her bag for her.

“Aren’t you the man of the hour? Why are you the one taking my bags and not the defect?” From inside the bus North could hear his sister yell something rude back, but he chose to ignore it. He had always gotten along with Tex better than some of the others had, and he really appreciated her coming along. The woman allowed him to get back into the bus first before following. She earned a glare from both South and Connie so she passed them without acknowledgement, sitting beside North. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable as he realised Carolina was sitting on his other side.

“Well if it isn’t our little friend Tex.” Wyoming could be heard calling from the front, gazing to her in the mirror. “Well don’t you look remarkably… alive…”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me Wyoming.” The blonde spoke back, still not acknowledging Carolina. “So is it busy this time of year at the Y.M.C.A, or at you hoping that ‘stach will jump start your porn career?” They shared a chuckle, and once more North found himself unsure whether they were friends or not. The two were two of the eldest in the group, with Wyoming now being forty, his husband was thirty-nine and Tex brought up the rear at thirty-six.

To his side, Carolina felt tense as she stared out the window once they pulled off. She hadn’t even said hello to her half-sister, which just adding to the awkwardness that North felt.

If memory served him correctly, Carrie hadn’t been Allison’s first daughter. At nineteen she gave birth to Beth, but being financially unstable, no longer in love with her older boyfriend, and about to be deployed for the first time, a child wasn’t the greatest addition. Beth’s father agreed to raise and take care of her, and he did a pretty good job. Allison stayed in touch, with letters and occasional visits. When Beth was four, her mother had a new husband, and despite asking if she wanted to live with them Beth said no.

Everything remained the same. She visited them occasionally, got to know her stepfathers son a little, and then would go back home to her dad. Then Carrie came along and suddenly everything was a fight for their mother’s attention. 

Even now Carolina would constantly complain how Tex was just trying to emulate their deceased parent, right down to how she dressed and behaved. No one wanted to call out the fact that Carolina was pretty much the exact same, aside from the fact she had dyed her blonde hair red.

This wasn’t even Carolina’s biggest issue with Texas however.

The biggest issue was the fact that her half-sister, and half-brother were dating. Leonard started to crush on Tex from the moment he could form coherent thoughts, and while the two had no blood relation, it still disgusted Carolina to her core that they had formed a relationship, and she often made no secret of that.

Texas couldn’t care less what Carolina thought of her however, so she continued to ignore the glares she was receiving from the other side of the car. North drummed his fingers on his lap, trying to think of something to say to break the tension when a familiar wall mural caught his eye.

It was followed by the sight of a bar that he used to go to some years ago, then the gym he had attended in the past, and soon he realised just why everything looked so familiar. His stomach dropped as he leaned over Tex to get a better look at the surrounding areas. There was no doubt in his mind where they were.

“South…” His sister looked over her shoulder. She could see the mixed bag of emotions on his face. Concern blended with nervousness, and if she wasn’t mistaken there was some intrigue in his eye as well, with a dash of fear. “Why are we here?”

“More guests.” She informed him, as if it was no big deal. His stomach began to knot, as emotions he really didn’t want to address came bubbling up. Florida beeped the horn seeing their new travel companion and the bus began to slow, and eventually stop. Anyone else’s eyes would immediately be drawn to the large, hulking male with tattoos along his arms and bald head. He was huge, towering over even North, but the blondes eyes immediately were dragged beside him.

David Washington still stood at only 5’5”, but he looked even smaller beside his giant of a friend. Even from the car, the bags under his eyes were evident against his tanned skin, and North felt his heart clench at the sight. He noticed how he had grown his hair out so it was no longer a Mohawk and he couldn’t help but mentally note how much better it suited him. He looked like he had lost weight but his cheeks were still round and he looked frecklier than usual, probably because of the sun. 

The twenty-nine year old gave the bus a small wave and matching tiny smile. It faded the moment his yes met North’s through the glass. Suddenly both were caught in a stare, and North had no idea what his own expression looked like. Wash was shaken from the eye contact by Maine’s large hand and with the sweetest smile he handed his bag off to the larger man. He hesitated to move from the spot however as Maine put their bags away, clearly not wanting to be the one to approach the bus to sit down. South opened the back door, calling him over and he moved closer to them, finally clambering in.

“Hey guys.” His voice was a little shaky with nerves, but also hoarse as his eyes scanned the faces of Florida, Wyoming, Connie and South. Finally he looked to the second row, giving both girls a nod before his warm hazel eyes settled on the male in the centre. “Hi North.”

“Hi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thank you to the incredibly talented Agender-Mogar for the wonderful art! For more click [here](http://tmvagabond.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone I hope you continue to enjoy x

The entire bus rocked a little as Maine stepped inside, following Washington so the both of them were sitting in the back, directly behind North. The thirty-two year olds heart was still racing in his chest despite how the younger blonde male was no longer in his line of sight. The sensation of Wash’s gaze was burning into him as he shifted in the seats. His eyes were still hazel, the contacts not even able to hide the flecks of gold that speckled the twenty-nine year olds stare.

“Is there’s still a bar around the corner?” He hesitantly turned to face the two males in the back. Wash looked almost comical beside the hulking Maine. The bald male nodded while Florida reminded North that it was too early for drinking just yet. His observation just earned a scoff from the organiser beside Connie.

“Yeah it’s still opened.” Washington managed to say, his eyes scanning North’s features. He looked older, but still well. It was clear that he took care of himself, and Washington wondered if he still swam. His hair was cut short, he didn’t seem to leave it as messy as he did when they were children, or in college, but he was as clean shaven as ever. Washington was willing to bet that his skin was still as smooth to the touch as it looked.

“Good… I’m just… I need to use the bathroom.” Tex shifted her legs to allow the male out of the bus. He didn’t ask whether anyone else was coming, just disappeared around the corner with his back abnormally stiff. The moment he disappeared from their line of sight he leaned against the brickwork of the building, his heart racing in his chest. 

He hadn’t expected that, it seemed like a strange move, even for South, to invite David along with them. Once upon a time they had all been so close, North would have considered Wash to be his very best friend when they were growing up, but they hadn’t spoken in years since…

He shook his head, trying not to overanalyse. It wasn’t like they were completely cut off from contact. Wash and he were still friends on facebook, although that mainly meant that occasionally his newsfeed was bombarded with cat pictures. Not to mention Washington seemed to willingly come on the trip, so clearly he was over the past much easier than North was.

Running his fingers through his hair, he reassured himself that a friendship with the younger man was still a possibility, and he made his way to the bathroom.

Back in the bus, South was fishing her camera from her backpack and fiddling with it. 

“If you just…” Connie tried to help, but her well-meaning hand was swatted away.

“I got it.” South insisted a mere moment before the power light turned green, indicating she was indeed able to manage. The blonde twisted and turned until she was facing the two women behind her. “Why don’t the two of you move closer together so I can film this?”

**_/Camera Feed Activated/_ **

**_/Carolina shuffles further away from Tex, almost out of the cameras view/_ **

_“…I’m not sitting closer to her.”_

_“Fine by me.”_

_**/South is heard sighing/** _

_“Alriiigghhtt… Carolina let’s start with you. How did you get to meet my brother and what was your first impression?”_

_“Well it was after he started dating… anyway it wasn’t anything special. He joined the boxing club in college, looked like he knew his stuff, and then at one point we ended up in the ring together. I gave him a bloody nose and dozens of bruises before he even landed a blow. He did manage to knock me to the ground, I wasn’t even hurt, but…I mean you know North, even back then he wanted to make sure I was okay. He’s still considerate now… don’t change North. People say you change when married, but don’t stop caring about us screw ups.”_

_“Speak for yourself…”_

_**/Carolina practically presses herself against the window to get further from her half-sister. The camera view shifts so it’s entirely on Tex/** _

_“Tex, why don’t you tell me a little something about your first time meeting North?”_

_“Heh… you should remember South. It was a few years back, I was in a club and some kid who had to have gotten in with a fake I.D. slid up to me. He was so nervous, eyes all shifty, and back stiff. I still remember his scared expression as he just blurted out ‘My sister thinks you’re ho-“_

_**/Camera Feed Terminated/** _

“You know what? I think we’re done.” South’s finger slipped into position, pausing the camera footage. She failed to notice the highly amused look on Connie’s face as she shifted in the car, unbuckling her belt. Tex frowned as South clambered into their seat, forcing her to sit closer to Carolina. Neither acknowledged their bumping shoulders as the twin twisted and turned so she could face Maine and Washington.

“Erm… thanks for inviting us…” Wash wasn’t sure what else he could say right now. His eyes kept glancing towards the corner where North had disappeared to. He knew this was going to be tough, after all it had been some years since they had seen each other but he missed his old friend. He tried to push such thoughts to the back of his mind over the last few years, but there was no denying them now, especially after seeing him in the flesh.

He really did look good. While he had aged, it just seemed to suit him. If anything North looked better now than he had a few years ago. Washington wished he could say the same thing. He knew he was fading away to nothing, and the slimming of his face was highlighted by the dark circles beneath his eyes. He was still younger looking than anyone in the car, and could easily pass for a teenager, but his eyes were much too revealing, showing just how worn he was. 

“Of course I invited you both.” South wasn’t really paying much attention to the younger man as she once more focused on her recording equipment. For someone who considered herself to be so knowledgeable, she struggled with technology constantly. It was always Connie, or North who figured out how to set up their Chromecast, or why the wifi on her laptop had suddenly cut off. “Okay, so I’m doing this sort of video of the weekend for North, but I’d love to get you guys to answer some questions so…”

_**/Camera Feed Activated/** _

_**/Maine practically fills the entire screen, Wash sits by his side. He’s just small enough to not be squashed by the giant/** _

_“Maine, why don’t you tell us all about the first time you met North?”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“… Don’t remember…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_**/Maine’s expression remains unchanging, but Wash can’t hide his smile. Camera zooms in on his face and lingers/** _

_“Almighty then, Wash…”_

_“What’s going on here?”_

_**/Image blurs as camera is shifted around, viewing North who is leaning into the mini bus/** _

_“Oh, I’m just taking some videos of the trip. Are you excited?”_

_“Ecstatic. Can I sit back down?”_

_**/Camera Feed Termination/** _

“Well you don’t have to be so droll.” South pouted, shutting off the camera. North still had a smirk on his face but it was clearly forced. He was staring to South, but Wash was directly behind her, constantly distracting him. There was some awkward shuffling as South got back to her seat beside Connie, and Tex moved so North could sit down between her and Carolina. With the bus door closed, South was informing Florida of the next route to take and North contemplated whether to give into the temptation and look over his shoulder.

He couldn’t resist for long as he twisted his upper body to look back to the men. Washington wasn’t looking forward, instead he was talking quietly with Maine who chuckled, his hand resting on the smaller figures knee. Ezekiel Manis was the largest of their group, standing at 6’7”, a whole four inches taller than North. He was an exceptionally quiet guy, hardly every speaking a word, but it only made him all the more intimidating. There was so much Maine could reveal with just a hmm or growl. Everything about him was huge, from the hulking muscles to the sheer size of his hand which still rested on Wash’s knee, making the elder slightly uncomfortable.

“So what are you guys up to lately?” He questioned, suddenly drawing their attention to him. Of course his eyes immediately snapped to Wash’s, but Maine’s grip on his leg also fought for his attention.

“Oh erm, Maine’s still body guarding.” Wash spoke for his companion, who backed him up with a nod of the head. “I’m erm… I’m sorta in between things at the moment. I mean I have a job at a youth centre, watching over these…” He sighed in frustration thinking of the group of kids he had to care for. “I mean it pays pittance but… it’ll do until something better comes along.”

He had really hoped that whenever he’d run into North that he’d be doing better than he currently was. That he could have a good job, good money and show North that what faith the elder had put in him was well placed.

“Of course there’s something better for you coming Wash.” He sounded so sincere, like he firmly believed his own words and the knot in Wash’s stomach tightened. He could remember almost every interaction he and North had had in the past. His friend may have changed, no longer filled with boundless energy like when he was a child, or having buried the cynical asshole that was teenage North, but he still seemed to believe in Washington. It somehow made him feel better, and worse at the same time.

 _”Do you ever think about me still?”_ He wanted to ask the blonde, even though it was none of his business. Maine’s hand stroking along his leg distracted both him and an ill-at-ease North. 

“So what are you up to?” He questioned instead.

“Occupational therapy still.” North filled him in, scratching behind his ear with his left hand. Washington saw the band on his ring finger, it was a simple silver one, with a small black stone. Washington could only imagine his fiancé gave him that and he bit his lip. He had no idea what North’s partner looked like, considering he had unfollowed North’s facebook page a long time ago. He contemplated adding him once more, but he couldn’t bring himself to have to see photos of him, or stories of how great his life was at this point. 

“The ring’s nice.” He pointed out, hoping North didn’t notice how he choked a little on the words. The older blonde moved his hand, gazing to the engagement band.

“Yeah, Lou has good tastes.”

“He sure does…” Wash muttered, earning a chuckle from most of the people in the car. North even gave him a warm smile rather than laugh.

“Louise is a girl…” He informed the younger, earning a confused look. Washington opened his mouth, about to question the ring on _his_ finger but North continued to explain. “She’s Irish, and in Ireland they have this tradition that on February 29th women can propose to men so… she proposed.”

North smiled at the story but Wash couldn’t help but wonder how North really felt. North really had been the leader of their group as kids, despite Souths best efforts. Partially because he was compassionate, but mostly because he liked to be in control. He may have smiled the entire time, but that was because things went his way, and they all went along with it. He would never have imagined that person letting anyone propose to them. 

But things had changed, and so had North. Washington wasn’t allowed to feel saddened about how little he knew, after all, their distance was his fault.

“Congratulations.” Maine managed to say, earning North’s attention. His smile grew a little broader as he inclined his head towards the elder.

“Thanks man.” None of them knew how old Maine was. He easily could have been in his thirties, all the way up to late forties. None of them had really asked, because none of them felt they had the right to know. North actually was aware of so little about the man, but the way he was protectively stroking Wash’s leg was telling him a little more than he wanted to know.

At some point they reached the outskirts of Austin, stopping only to fuel up on snacks. There were empty energy drink cans and power bar wrappers already gathering on the floor but none of them paid much heed. Maine somehow managed to convince Florida to change the music in only three words, South syncing up her own phone to the stereo. Everything from The Proclaimers to Queen played, with everyone in the car, excluding Maine joining in on a rather messy rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody. 

It was something so small but it broke most of the tension that had settled between North and Wash. The two joined in, singing loudly, and even bounced off of each other during certain harmonies. The laughter that filled the vehicle really made it feel like they were all already drunk, but Florida was against drinking while on the road. At least so soon into their trip.

Connie at some point managed to convince her girlfriend to put on a little Britney, and while North had a soft spot for Toxic, he spoke over the music. He was turned so much in his seat that he may as well have been on his knees as Washington recounted some funny tales about work, and the other childminders.

“So then Gwen… Gwen is trying to take control and suddenly… oh god this kid is such a little shit but I love him…. he says ‘There’s no time travelling doctor coming to save you Gwen!’ She just looked so shocked and I’m trying not to laugh…” He knew it was unprofessional to talk about work, and Maine’s occasional unimpressed hums were a constant reminder, but it was always so easy to talk to North. Washington was so closed off with people, revealing so little about himself and his life but there was no holding back from the elder. He was so glad to see that at least hadn’t changed.

As was North. With Wash’s face scrunched up with laughter, the circles under his eyes didn’t appear so severe. He still had such a toothy smile and North could still see his chipped canine that he had promised to go get fixed years ago. His fear of the dentist was still alive and well apparently. Even with everyone was chattering away, and Connie singing at full blast along with the loud radio, it felt like Wash’s laughter was the only sound. He would hardly ever just chuckle, for Wash a laugh was a full body experience.

Connie even turned to see her old friend try to control his fit of giggles, and even though she could only see the back of North’s head, she was willing to bet that he had a broad smile on his face. South gently elbowed her girlfriend, leaning into her side.

“I told you it’ll all work out.” She responded, only a little bit smug. Connie returned her smile and sat so she was more comfortable, humming along with her chosen soundtrack.

City landscapes gave way to huge fields. The grass was indeed green, but with the scorching sun there was a burnt tint to the Texan foliage. Wash excitedly pointed out the cows to Maine who gave him a sweet smile but said nothing. The way he treated Wash was unusually gentle for a man of his size. His interactions were small, but there was plenty of room for interpretation and North found he was doing a lot of that.

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a little upset that Washington hadn’t told him that he and Maine were an item. He really had no right to complain, considering how hadn’t told Wash anything about Lou, but considering how things had ended between them, he shouldn’t have had to. 

They had been the best of friends for as long as either of them could remember. He, South, Washington and Connie playing together made up most, if not all of North’s childhood memories. He had always been protective of the smaller boy, which was probably one of the reasons that Maine’s touches rubbed him the wrong way.

Once upon a time he touched Wash like that.

Then again, once upon a time he kissed him too. If he focused enough he could remember just how small Wash felt against his body, how sometimes he’d stand on tippy toes just to kiss him. Their romantic relationship had only lasted a year, but it was a year that really had revealed a lot to North about himself, and his desires. There was no denying it was hard to be near Wash, a part of him had never gotten over the blonde, perhaps because of how it ended. 

Despite both of them promising that things wouldn’t change once they started dating, they had, and they changed even more after Wash ended it. North had lost his best friend, and while moments like this made him happier than he had been in a long time, after this weekend he would probably go back to how things had been for the last four years.

Still, if South was going to drag along someone from his past, at least it was Washington. 

Some more pit stops were made, mostly due to toilet breaks. At one gas station they stopped at, South snuck a bottle of vodka passed Florida. By the time the driver noticed, it was too late to stop any of them as half the bottle was gone. Even North had taken a swing or two straight from the container, and his mind was spinning a little.

Carolina and Tex seemed to relax as well, and while neither spoke to the other, they were at the very least able to interact with everyone else. Carolina decided to sit with Connie and South after one toilet break, which left more room for North to twist and talk to the guys behind him. He found out more about how Washington was doing, how he had a new cat now that his old one died. He couldn’t help but show North all the photos on his phone of the kitten and while North hummed and commented, he really was just waiting for the next picture that had Washington posing with the animal. He looked so cute and happy, it was a nice sight to see and made the unease in North’s stomach a little lighter.

“I’m just lucky Maine was okay with me getting one.” The twenty-nine year old smiled up to his roommate and _friend_. North’s lips grew thin as he gazed to the older man who just nodded and returned to staring out at the scenery. “I mean, you know me, I’d have twenty if I could but… well who really wants to be known as the crazy cat guy?”

“Well they make you happy right?” The younger nodded, pocketing his cell finally. “Then what does it matter what everyone thinks?” Wash bit back the urge to chuckle as he gazed to his old friend, his lips curled into a smile. He recalled them as children, with North having accidentally kidnapped his neighbour’s new cat, thinking it was a stray and giving it to Washington. He had gotten so furious when the original owners arrived to take it back, trying to defend that no one could care for a feline like his best friend could. 

“W-well Maine’s actually allergic so…” North’s grey eyes widened with surprise when he heard this, and he glanced to the man who wasn’t acknowledging their conversation anymore. His forehead was pressed to the glass as he scanned the road sign reading “Brownwood.” Maine must have really loved Wash in order to have an animal in his house that he was allergic to. Even North wasn’t sure he could offer the same curtsy.

They had been driving for almost three hours at this point, it was almost one in the day and most passengers in the car was already a little tipsy from alcohol, particularly South who was leaning forward and loudly directing Florida once they got into the townland.

“Left… Florida I said left!”

“And I already told you that left is a one way street.” Florida corrected her, Wyoming gazing over his shoulder.

“I suggest you sit down _mate_.” He spoke to someone other than his husband for the first time in well over an hour. South frowned, ignoring the male for his dark skinned partner. 

“We need to get to W Commerce Street.” She informed him, unable to help herself as she pulled at his hair to make sure she had his attention. His husband was the one to swat her hand away.

“Well then South, good thing you made me driver because if we _could_ have gone left we’d be going in the total opposite direction.” Their bickering was less than quiet, distracting North from the conversation he was having. He examined the surrounding area, wondering if this was where South’s B &B was. He knew they were going to stop at some point for the night but it was still early in the day. Brownwood was not a familiar place to him , so he had no clue just what they were doing.

“What’s going on?” He questioned his sister, stretching between the headrests and touching her shoulder. She didn’t look back at him.

“Just getting a message.” She replied in a cryptic fashion. South hated to admit this, but she was much more apprehensive about the appearance of their final travel buddy than she was about even Washington. 

North thankfully didn’t question her anymore as Florida finally pulled up along the street, looking for the Mexican restaurant that South told him to keep an eye out for.

“Gomez.” She reminded him, scanning the street herself. “Gomez Meci-I see him!” At the mention of a person, everyone in the car paid more attention. North didn’t have to question it, he didn’t even have to consider who it could be.

There was only one person missing from their group right now, and North wasn’t sure he was able to come face to face with him.

York stood along the side of the road with a shopping bag in his hand. Some days ago, in a drunken haze he took a two hour long taxi ride with a girl from Austin to her home in Brownwood. He brought no clothes, but had managed to survive the last few days in her bed, and on the couch of some guys he met in a bar. The clothes in the bag were new, since he bought them for the weekend.

His white tank top looked amazing against his tanned skin, highlighting the muscles he had maintained for the last few years and his trousers were faded, clearly having been worn quite a lot over the last few days. As the mini bus approached, he lifted up his sun glasses and rested them on his head. The familiar smile was dazzling and while his brunette hair wasn’t as perfectly styled as it normally was, Carter still looked wonderful.

Carolina pulled open the door, South leaning over her so she could take him in.

“You look like a fucking douchbag!” She called out and York grinned, sauntering over.

“South, South, South, it’s okay to admit you’re attracted to me.” Carolina hopped out of the bus, pulling him in for a hug, having not seen her best friend in forever.

“I didn’t know you were coming.” She noted, having refused to give South his number since she thought he wouldn’t be interested.

“I’m like a cockroach, no getting rid of me.” South leaned back in her seat, rolling her eyes.

“He’s a cock alright.” She muttered, glancing backwards to see North’s expression. As shocked as he had seemed when Wash came into view, this expression was much easier to read. She could see pain in his eyes and for a moment she cursed herself. What had she been thinking inviting York?

He dumped his stuff in the back while Carolina made herself comfortable beside South again. Once he was sorted he climbed in alongside them.

“You guys miss me?” He questioned. No one answered, instead they all fell into total silence. Everyone’s eyes seemed to be on North who couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact for a moment. The young man was squatting at the door, waiting for some form of acknowledgement. He lifted the bottle of tequila that he had taken from his bag and stretched it out towards North. The elder blonde stared to the bottle before looking up to the man holding it, his heart skipping a beat as he watched the brunette’s expression twist into that smile. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

Taking the bottle from York was a little too familiar. North could still remember that first proper night out with his class in university, and the cute guy by the bar. It took so much courage for North to offer to buy him a drink, but the guy just handed him the bottle of tequila that he had snuck in, claiming it’d save them money. They drank the entire thing between them, and the mere memory of the night caused North’s cheeks to burn if he thought about it for too long.

He wondered was this the same brand, or was he just romanticizing a memory from a long time ago?

“You still like tequila? Right?” York questioned, still by the door. North allowed himself to smile and finally his grey eyes met York’s mismatched pair.

“Yeah… yeah I do.” It was like everyone could breathe again now that North had spoken, and York finally climbed in. He and Maine exchanged head nods, and he tried to get into the back to him but with the size of the male he pretty much took over two seats. The only space was beside North. Tex for a moment wondered if she should offer to sit between them, but she felt acknowledging the situation would only make things worse so she said nothing. The brunette sat down, his leg pressing up against Norths and causing the thirty-two year old to tense unwillingly.

York secured his seatbelt and immediately turned around to face Maine.

“So how are you big guy?” A gruff hum escaped the elder and he cocked his eyebrow. York shrugged. “I’m good, alive so… that’s something.” His eyes moved from Maine to Wash, and for some moments the two sized each other up.

“York.”

“Wash.” God dammit, the brunette looked as amazing as ever, and suddenly eleven years of insecurity reared its ugly head. He watched as York scanned him, and shifted awkwardly in his seat, breaking the eye contact. York continued on talking to Maine, as the car pulled away and they set off on their journey again. From behind, Wash was aware that York was pressed up to North, they’d have no other choice in the small bus, and the thoughts of him touching North in any way made Wash more jealous than he’d care to admit.

North was overly aware of how their legs were pressed together. There may as well have been no clothing between them it felt so intimate. North sat stiffly, staring to the back of Souths head as York continued his one-sided conversation with his friend.

What was she thinking?

Why would she do this to him?

Having Wash here was going to be hard enough, he was only just able to believe that they could begin a friendship again, but to throw York into the mix as well pretty much ruined that chance. Not to mention he was pretty sure York and he would never have a chance at getting close again.

The next hour went by much too slow. York’s voice seemed to be the only one anyone could hear as he continued to talk between Maine and Carolina, ignoring the awkwardness that had filled the vehicle since his arrival. He was as animated as ever, using his entire body to tell his stories. Occasionally the back of his hand would brush against North, who continued to hold his own hands on his lap, twisting his ring around his finger.

“You know, I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to share this with you or not, but if it shuts you up for even a moment York, I’m happy to.” South passed him back the shared bottle of vodka and with a wry grin, York took it.

“I knew you cared about me South.” He had to lean over North to reach it, arms flexing. North fought to keep his stare ahead, there was no denying that York was looking better than ever. The thirty-one year olds body was tight, and as always he knew just how to dress to show it off. He opened the screw top and took a swing, a droplet of clear liquid slipping from his lip along his chin and North couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Wash felt a secure hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Maine who just grimaced. His expression said so much, reminding Wash not to get caught up in his own head.

“I’m good…” He whispered, but he found himself leaning against Maine’s shoulder and closing his eyes. For some moments he almost believed he could fall asleep, maybe it was the little bit of alcohol drank on an almost empty stomach, or Maine’s warmness, but he felt comforted. North’s intense stare ahead caught the motion in the mirror and he watched Wash lean into the larger man. His heart tightened, and stomach lurched when York rested a hand on his knee in order to lean over, and give South her drink back.

“S-so how long have you guys been together?” He asked, distracting himself from the touch. Everyone in the car turned to him, unsure who he was asking. North turned his neck to see Maine and Wash. “Has it been long?” Washington opened his hazel eyes, gazing to North in confusion while Maine just rolled his eyes. Carolina snickered, joined in by South, but they were drowned out by York’s biting laugh.

“Are you kidding me?” North glanced around, glad how Tex at the very least shared his confused look. “Are they together? You’re hilarious North.”

“I would have thought it was a safe assumption.” He was pretty sure his pale cheeks were probably growing pink but he hoped no one would notice. With all eyes on him, everyone did.

“Maine’s ace, North.” York filled him in, only getting an approving sound from the male in the back. From the looks of it he and Tex were the only ones to not know this, but with Florida and Wyoming in the front, it was hard to judge their reactions. Tex didn’t seem to care either way, but North felt more than a little embarrassed.

“So…”

“I’m single.” Wash spoke before he could stop himself, wishing he had worded that literally any other way. He felt his face burn and his eyes widened as he felt at least five pairs of eyes on him. He could have just said they weren’t together, or joke how he wouldn’t be lucky enough to land Maine. Anything, he could have literally said anything, he could have blurted out a fact about how cats sleep for two thirds of the day on average and it would have been less awkward than what he had just blabbed.

He found himself staring out the window to avoid their stares. He could be sure North was looking to him with a confused expression, and York probably thought he was hilarious. The only person he knew wouldn’t be judging him was Maine so he stayed pressed to his side.

If North’s cheeks were pink a moment ago, they were flaming now as he continued to look ahead. York was still twisted around, smirking to the younger boy but all it took was a warning look from Maine and he turned, sitting properly in his chair. To his side North was still twisting the ring on his finger, dragging York’s attention to it.

“So you got propose to?” He questioned, Carolina glancing over her shoulder.

“Yeah, his girlfriend proposed to him.” She informed the other thirty-one year old with a grin. Carolina really did love nothing more than a woman willing to break gender norms, so York’s scoff earned an unimpressed cock of the eyebrows.

“That’s… great…” In the space of two words, York’s tone went from sarcastic, to something less readable. He stared down to the silver band and the black stone. It’s not what he would have picked for North.

He felt the back of his neck grow warm as his mind immediately began to wonder what kind of ring he would have chosen. Physically he shook his head, hoping to shake such thoughts away. It earned him a few stares but he didn’t care. 

That was in the past, he and North were a thing of the past.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet of what's to come courtesy of the wonderful Agender_Mogar.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^^ thank you for reading x

 

_**/Camera Feed Activated/** _

__

_**/Image is blurred due to too much movement, Connie’s voice is heard off camera/** _

_”South, what’re you doing?”_

_“Well we’re all here, so I’m getting group shots.”_

_“You’re just facing it out the window! You’re such a mess when you’re drunk.”_

_“You’re a mess when you’re drunk! And you know I’m not even tipsy… alright everyone… like go ‘woo’ or some shit.”_

**_/There is no response, the shaky camera for a moment focuses on a confused North. South is heard sighing/_ **

_“I swear, you are all the worst! C’mon Wash, help me out.”_

_“South…”_

_“I said, you guys are the wooorrrsstt…”_

_“… ever… of all time.”_

**_/Camera Feed Terminated/_ **

 

A loud laugh erupted from Connie, even North grinned at the familiar words his friend spouted out. From the mirror, he could even see the ghost of a smile on Wash’s face. They had been driving for some hours, the vodka was gone, and now York’s tequila had taken its place. Tex managed to drift off, her arms folded and her head resting against the window as she snoozed. South continued to film random tidbits, mostly of her telling Connie she should model, she was more affected by the drink than she cared to admit.

 

“So yeah this guy was being totally reasonable, I’ll admit it, so I did the only thing I could… I punched him.” Carolina snickered and Maine rolled his eyes at the finale of York’s long winded story that even North had zoned out from.  “I just had to get the message across… I just didn’t want to be stuck in some dead end office job. I mean c’mon would that suit me?”

 

“I doubt any job would suit you.” South scoffed above the music, looking over her shoulder. “What are you even working at? If you are…” Even North felt himself tense as he glanced sideways to York, who had tightened a little, but still had a smile on his face.

 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business South.” He responded, clearly a little happy with himself. He had no idea how North’s stomach sank as he contemplated the horrible reality that the York beside him could still be the same person he was back then. North may have loved him, but as a thirty-one year old man, he couldn’t still be living that lifestyle, could he?

 

He focused entirely on York, not even feeling Wash’s intent gaze on the back of his neck. It was a little scary to think his old friend was engaged, and heart-breaking to think his old boyfriend was, but at the same time it made sense. North had calmed down a lot from the person he used to be, the kid who stole cats, or the college student who skipped class yet maintained perfect grades. North had been their leader, their protector, he had spent a majority of their childhood looking out for South, Connie and Wash. Every bully that approached Connie had to go through North. No matter what time of the night his drunk sister called for help, he was to either pick her up, or join in drinking. And even when things felt hopeless for Wash, North was there to remind him he believed in him, that better things were coming.

 

Once upon a time the twenty-nine year old believed it, but it was so much easier to believe it when the person you loved was looking you in the eye and smiling like that. Sometimes when things got hard, he’d try remember those moments when North would cup his cheeks and kiss his forehead, telling him to not give up. His memory had grown stale by now, and while once upon a time he could convince himself that he could still feel North’s reassuring embrace, he managed to leave it all behind in the past.

 

According to Florida, they were nearing the B&B that South had booked them in for the night. After ten hours in a bus, each of them only felt relief at the idea of not being pressed up against their friends. Connie fantasized about a shower, South imagined about joining her, while Florida looked forward to something substantial to eat. York and Carolina were already planning drinking the bar dry and Tex still managed to sleep through the racket.

 

One person however could not wait until they got to the B&B to get what they desired. Once they passed by a sign indicating that a gas station was coming close, Maine gave Wash a glance. The younger blonde nodded and called out to the drivers.

 

“Can we pull into the station to use the bathroom?” He requested, Florida and South moaned at his plea.

 

“Wash we’re like… only thirty minutes away.” The best man moaned, not even turning to face him.

 

“It’s… it’s not me that needs to go.” South glanced over her shoulder, earning a steely gaze from Maine and her expression changed into a smile.

 

“Oh right… Florida maybe we should pull over.” South immediately changed her tone, the driver only nodded his head. In just a matter of minutes they found themselves pulled into the gas station. Maine crawled out, causing the entire bus to shake. Once he exited, North leaned forward and rested his hand on South’s shoulder. “What?” She looked confused towards her brother who just inclined his head towards the exit. With a groan she followed, the two of them walking into the store. North wandered along an aisle, picking up some protein bars and putting them back, examining the content of a box of juice, and at one point he even picked up a magazine and flicked through it. South just stood, a little dizzy and confused by his actions. “What’s going on North?”

 

“Remember how car sick you used to get?” He reminded her, picking up something for unsettled stomachs and handing it to her. She frowned in confusion, and placed them back.

 

“Yeah, when I was a kid. It’s only planes now, you know that.” He nodded, remembering that detail. The next item he picked up was a neck pillow, which he also tossed her way.

 

“No matter how sick it made you, Dad would still have to drive you around in order to get you to sleep.” The fellow blonde chuckled, once more putting the item back on the shelf.

 

“Connie makes a more comfortable pillow.” Her smile faded as she watched North walk forward, examining more shit they didn’t need. “What’s this about North?”

 

“I know you so well.” He commented, not picking up anything in particular, he just didn’t want to look at his sister. “I remember… practically every detail about you and your personality. I probably would have organised all of this for your bachelorette because I know it’s what _you_  would love. I just don’t understand how you could miss the mark so much when it comes to me.” South groaned, gazing to her brother.

 

“Oh c’mon… paintballing and camping. You can do that any old weekend.” She tried to reason, earning a sigh.

 

“First of all… look nevermind, because honestly this isn’t about the event. What I don’t understand is why you think it’s a good idea to invite them?” He didn’t have to specify. For more than ten hours he was overly conscious of every single _accidental_  brush of the hand from York, he could feel the way Wash would stare to the back of his head. It was nothing short of torture and he couldn’t understand why his sister thought it would be any different for him.

 

“North… it’s been years…” She tried to reason, sobering up considerably now that they were having this conversation, a conversation she had hope North would be too polite to bring up.

 

“Yeah it has. It’s been years after those two broke my heart, and now I finally have someone in my life who loves me, and you start to rub salt in the wounds.” He really couldn’t wrap his head around it. South had always been the one he came to. After York disappeared with little to no explanation why their four year relationship suddenly held no value to him, he had come to her. When Wash ended not only their relationship but their friendship, he had rang South immediately. She was there for each of those moments when he was at his lowest, and full of doubt. When he couldn’t figure out why two people he loved so deeply would suddenly stop caring for him, and leave with no explanation.

 

South had always been there, and despite her screw ups or her temper, he thought she was always the one who would stay by his side no matter what, would put him first the way he did for her.

 

He never would have done this to his sister.

 

“You and Wash have been talking… you could become friends again.” She tried to offer, a saddened expression crossing North’s face.

 

“South… after Wash left I immediately called you over, I told you all of this. He told me he didn’t want to be friends anymore… York didn’t even give me an excuse and…”

 

“And they’re here, so clearly they want to make amends.”

 

“Or fuck with me.” He didn’t think that Wash would do such a thing, but it was a possibility with York. “I love Lou.”

 

“No one is claiming you don't.” South tried to reason, looking to the selection of candy bars. “C’mon, I’m sorry I fucked up. I’ll buy you chocolate to ma-“

 

“I love Lou.” He repeated, a little firmer. “But now, thanks to you, I’m filled with all these old emotions I thought I had finally gotten over, and I only have weeks until I’m getting married. I can’t afford this.” She bit down upon her lip, still gazing to the chocolate rather than her brother. “Do you know how long it took me to accept that Louise wouldn’t leave me like they did? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to think someone could love me again?”

 

“North…”

 

“South…” He sighed and stood forward, seeing the look of guilt flash in her eyes. She hated the sensation of him pulling her in for a hug, hating how he still had the need to comfort her even though she had fucked up. “You done goofed.” She couldn’t help the quick chuckle, her brother joining in as he buried his face in her hair.

 

“You’re so lame.” She muttered, sighing against him. “I’m sorry… I didn’t think this through.”

 

“You didn’t. Look I’m not going to make a scene… I’ll continue with Vegas, after all you did organise it all. I just…” He sighed, looking out to the bus. “It’s hard… and right now you’re the only person I can talk to.” She tried to smile but it was more of a grimace as she stretched out and patted his shoulder.

 

“I’ll try listen more next time.”

 

While the twins had their heart to heart along the concessions aisle, York moved from his chair, slipping into the back beside Washington.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” He smiled, it wasn’t returned as the younger glanced away from him. Even after hours being cramped in a bus, smelling like sweat and a little tipsy, York looked great, and Wash hated it. “I know we’re near the B&B and all but if you need a rest…”

 

“You think I need a rest?” Washington asked with a cocked eyebrow, York stared directly into his bloodshot, sullen eyes.

 

“Well I’m pretty sure those bags aren’t designer.” He commented, earning a groan. With no North to behave in front of, Wash snapped.

 

“This is so typical of you.” He hissed, not wanting anyone else to hear as he leaned close. “You are constantly putting me down.”

 

“How am I putting you down?” York questioned, pretending to be obvious but there was no way he was that stupid. Washington thought back to the days when the brunette and North used to date. York and he had only met, Washington being on his best behaviour in front of North’s new boyfriend with pleasantries and pretending to care as he spoke about uni. The moment North went to the bathroom, York pulled him aside and told him how his crush was cute, but North was currently taken.

 

From the moment they met, he used any opportunity he could to make sure Wash knew that North was his. Sometimes he’d go out of his way to compliment Wash in a way that felt like an insult that only the young man seemed to notice. Wash would make a joke, everyone would laugh, but York would be sure to mention how it was funny _’for you.’_  Most of the time he felt like he was just being paranoid, but the moment they were alone, even years later, York was putting him down.

 

“Look York, it’s been fucking years, and I’m done taking other peoples bullshit just so I don’t cause a scene. This is North’s weekend, he’s going to enjoy and neither you, nor I, are going to fuck it up for him. You understand me?” York genuinely looked shocked as previously timid Wash let loose at him. The girls and guys in the front two seats didn’t seem to notice, but he was pretty sure he saw Tex open an eye and check on them both. The brunette raised his hands in defeat and leaned back.

 

“Alright... you’ve certainly changed.”

 

“Forgive me if I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” For some moments the two settled into silence, Wash glaring to the floor as York stared out the window at the petrol station. He could see South and North through the window, but Maine was still nowhere in sight. North was tossing things to South, and while York couldn’t make out what they were, he wasn’t trying to. He just watched the tall blonde as he made his way down the aisle, probably tormenting his sister.

 

“I didn’t realise you guys had broken up until like… a year after it happened.” York unexpectedly said, not gazing to the young blonde by his side, but continuing to look out the window at the siblings.

 

“Didn’t think you’d care.” Wash retorted, his body tense as he glared to the brunette. North may have went to South first, but Wash soon followed as he tried to deal with the sudden departure of York. Wash was there to comfort him when his supposed lover had turned his back on him. He expected York to snap back, claiming he couldn’t give a crap but instead the brunette just sighed, turning to look at him.

 

“So you’re single?”

 

“And not interested.” The witty retort earned a smirk from the elder who lifted the tequila to his lips. He took a swig, tongue catching a stray drop that tried to slide along his chin and he passed it to the male beside him. He noticed how the younger rubbed his hand over the opening before taking his own drink.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of touching North’s boy.” He practically whispered the last two words, earning both a blush and a glare.

 

“What are you talking about?” The young man questioned, feeling a little unsettled at his claim.

 

“Psh, he still looks at you the same way, all… protective and shit.” Wash knew his lightly tanned cheeks were burning, but he hoped the elder wouldn’t acknowledge it. Maine came back to the bus first, the vehicle swaying as he stood in. He gazed to the two in the back, for a moment concerned by Wash’s flushed cheeks but he said nothing, instead sitting beside the dozing Tex.

 

“He has no reason to be.” Wash finally spoke, staring to the tattoo on the back of Maine’s neck. “I’m not some kid like Dylan.” York genuinely lit up at the recollection of North’s cousin’s kid. Nikolai Dakota adored the quiet child, often minding him to help his single cousin out, and while York never considered himself a fan of children, even he had been fond of the squirt.

 

“Fuck I forgot all about Delta… he must be at least ten.”

 

“He’ll be thirteen next March.” Washington took another swig of the tequila, making a face. Two drinks were too much. York took it from him, screwing the lid back on. Wash hadn’t seen the child in over four years, but he still managed to remember useless information like that.

 

“It’s really been a long time…” As he was no longer looking out the window, York failed to notice both the Dakota twins approaching them. North clambered in first, frowning when he realised the seating arrangement had changed. Maine was taking up two spaces alongside Tex, and York and Wash were sitting in the back together. His heart gripped in his chest as he feared what they were talking about.

 

Probably about how terrible he had been to them, or something along those lines.

 

South’s reassuring hand rested on his shoulder and she indicated to her spot.

 

“I’ll get in the back.” She offered, not daring to insist her brother sit alongside both ex-partners. The male smiled thankfully, but said no more before he sat alongside Carolina, who scooted closer to Connie.

 

South wished she was beside her girlfriend, but decided to put North’s needs ahead of hers as she made her way to the back. It was easier to sit alongside York, but instead she waited until he moved so she could sit in between them. With everyone back in the bus, they finally set off, only a half an hour away from the B&B.

 

“So…” South finally spoke after a particularly long struggle with her seatbelt. “I’ve already said this to everyone before you guys joined us but…”

 

“We’re not going to cause a scene.” York half moaned, half chuckled as he gazed to the blonde between them. “And I think you should keep in mind that it’s _you_  who invited us South. If anything did go wrong…”

 

“It wouldn’t be my god damn fault, because you’re both grown men.” She hissed, mainly directing her frustration towards York. He played innocent, giving her a sweet smile.

 

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.” He promised.

 

The scenery outside had long changed from the farms surrounding Austin. The New Mexico countryside was more barren, with red rock and dry foliage. It looked almost eerie in the dark and Wash stared out in fascination as they drove along quiet roads.

 

Finally they reached the B&B that South had booked. The moment it came into view, North smiled, maybe South did know him better than he had thought.

 

The B&B was a collection of houses that honestly looked more like cabins. There was the main building in the centre where a welcome sign hung, while the smaller buildings surrounded a courtyard. In the middle of the yard he could see a ditch, and built into it was a large barbeque. In the distance he could see what he also assumed to be a bonfire area. It had a ranch like feeling to it, but one thing was for sure, this felt much more like a place North would pick as opposed to South.

 

He turned to look over his shoulder, flashing his sister an approving grin. She chose to respond with a thumb’s up, and when Florida parked up, all exited the bus. Tex opened her eyes the moment the wheels came to a stop, not needing anyone to rouse her before she climbed out after Maine.

 

The group stretched themselves out, Carolina even jogging a little on the spot to loosen up her body after the car journey. South told them to leave their stuff in the bus until they got their rooms, and she and Connie entered the main building to sort things out. North stood with his hands on his hips, looking around the outdoorsy area. He eyed the barbeque, the dusty trail that led to the bonfire and the rustic, ranch style cabins.

 

He would have been perfectly fine with a night or two here, getting drunk and having a laugh with friends.

 

“Alright…” The group turned to face South who was leaving the building, a beautiful woman in her forties by her side, and Connie pulling up the rear. “This is Minnie, she owns the place so listen up.”

 

“Hi guys.” Despite being located in New Mexico, Minnie’s Texan accent was stronger than any of the party. “So firstly, thank y’all for staying with us tonight, we really appreciate it. South and I already handled pretty much everything so…”  She indicated to the three buildings around them. “Each of the buildings has two bedrooms, and each bedroom fits two people. If anyone requests a joined bed, we can make it happen! But for tonight you guys have all three cabins so if y’all would like to set up, Vic and I are gonna set up the barbeque for you guys. Should be ready in maybe an hour.” South patted the attractive woman on the shoulder, thanking her and resulting in Connie standing even closer to her girlfriend.

 

The ranch owner smiled as North walked over, a polite smile on his face.

 

“You must be the lucky man.” She commented, indicating to the ring on his finger and he chuckled.

 

“Dakota, North Dakota.” Her brow raised and she snickered.

 

“Really?” The young man joined in with her chuckles, shaking his head as he shook her hand.

 

“No.” A shiver ran along his spine as suddenly a second figure seemed to saunter over, and a tall brunette stood by North’s side. North gazed to York’s face, noticing that glint in his eye and his stomach sank as he pulled away. He mumbled a thank you to the woman before joining the rest as they went to fetch their stuff. York went so far as to kiss Minnie’s hand in greeting and she smiled politely before dropping in that she should go check on her _husband_.

 

“Also there’s clearly no bar here, so it’s BYOB. So any of you fuckers who snuck alcohol with you, be willing to share.” South called out to the scattered crowd, jogging forward to fetch hers and Connie’s bags.

 

***

 

**_/Camera Feed Activated/_ **

****

**_/White light fills the screen as camera adjusts to the overpowering brightness of the bonfire. Chatter is heard all around, broken by the out of tune strumming of a guitar. The camera shifts, focusing on Florida holding the instrument, while Wyoming actually smiles beside him/_ **

_“No, no I do know it… one second…”_

_“Love, you’ve never even played the guitar.”_

_“Shhh… it’s fine... Oh give me a home… where the… buffalo… roam…”_

**_/A tispy Carolina staggers into the shot, reaching for a can from the case of beer on the ground/_ **

_“Florida ditch the guitar and just sing! Is he even drunk?”_

_“I haven’t drunk a drop thank you very much. I digress, **while my guitar gently weeps** since I apparently can’t play it… I’d like to take you guys on **the long and winding** …”_

**_/Souths voice is heard from off camera/_ **

_“Floridaaaa, can’t you ever think of any other band?”_

_“Well who do you suggest then?”_

**_/Connie titters/_ **

_“Fleetwood Mac? In honour of the bachelor.”_

_“For North I suppose… **Don’t stop** …”_

_“You know what? On second thoughts, do.”_

**_/Camera Feed Terminated/_ **

 

South laid down her camera, ignoring the filthy look Wyoming was throwing her. Florida shrugged off their teasing as easily as always, even joining in on the laughter before downing half his water bottle in one gulp.

 

“That’s no fun.” The woman indicated to the plastic container in his hands, feeling more than a little tipsy. They had eaten their share of the most delicious barbeque, each of them full of ribs and burgers. Connie was even full as the wonderful hosts had cooked an assortment of vegetarian options. She still really wanted to try make that squash and halloumi skewers recipe herself. The group had sorted their rooming situation. South and Connie were sharing a cabin with North and Tex. Florida and Wyoming were roomed across from Maine and Wash. Then Carolina and York got the one building to themselves. They dumped their stuff, each of them bringing at the very least one bottle of alcohol to the meal, and even though the food had sobered them up, they were heavily drunk as they sat around the bonfire that their hosts had set up for them.

 

Florida began to sing loudly, this time without a guitar to accompany him, and all members of the group fell quiet, listening. He had the most wonderful deep voice that just vibrated through each of them and particularly when drunk, it was a joy to listen to.

 

North sat on the carved out log, listening and watching each of his friends and their reactions. Connie was perched on South’s lap, humming but not daring to sing along. Carolina was absentmindedly kicking some dirt with her shoes as she listened, and Maine had his eyes closed, just taking in the atmosphere.

 

Directly across from him, he often caught York staring to him only to look away, and he hoped the flickering fire between them hid how his cheeks would grow red. Not far from York, Wash had a grin on his face, mouthing along with the words. He had always loved campfires and camping when growing up.

 

“Hey Wash?” North called across the fire once Florida was finished, everyone looking to him. “Do you remember the camp we went to as kids?” With a roll of the eyes and a grin, the younger nodded.

 

“How could I forget?” He laughed, remembering the strange memories they had made there.

 

“Do you remember their song?” The look that flashed across Wash’s face revealed that he did, but North could see him contemplating whether he should admit it or not.

 

“Do you?” North shook his head truthfully, unable to join in. Wash wanted to say he didn’t remember either, but North was the bachelor boy after all, so he supposed singing a little song wouldn’t hurt.

 

Despite the groups expectant stares, Wash continued to sit as he mentally ran over the song in his head.

 

“Ohhhh, there’s a place I know that’s tucked away…” He began, a little slowly. “A place where you and I can stay, where we can go to laugh and play, and have adventures every day.”

 

“I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it’s true!” North finally joined in, remembering the words.

 

“Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!” A few more joined in, not having gone to the camp but just remembering the boys singing it from their childhood. North and Wash continued the rest of the song, picking up the pace, and laughing all the while as they stumbled over the words. It was stupid and Wash was more than willing to admit they looked lame but he laughed all the while, his head a little dizzy, and his stomach a little full, making this one of the best moments of the last few years.

 

His full body laugh took over him, and he was jolting in his spot by the end of the song, doubling over with chuckles. His merit spread, infecting the group. Some of which laughed with, and some admittedly laughed at, but he didn’t care. He rubbed a stray tear from his eye and gazed across the sparks to a grinning North.

 

“It’s been forever since I sang that.”

 

“Same.” North smiled back, wishing he could have been sitting beside Wash for that, but Maine had that honour. Directly across from North, only one person wasn’t laughing. Even Tex had a wry smirk on her face, but York was biting down on his bottom lip as he observed the two.

 

Picking up his tequila bottle, he took a long drink that resulted in Carolina stopping him before he got sick. She lectured him on pacing himself but he just shot her an unimpressed stare before giving in. She was the only one who noticed, the only one who cared he was even here. North only had eyes for Washington, and everyone else probably was still wondering why South had invited York. Even he wasn’t sure.

 

He glared to the bottle in his hands, wondering if it was responsible for his unusual self-doubt. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had hoped to achieve by coming along. He knew North was engaged so he told himself he wasn’t trying to get back together or anything along those lines. Perhaps he had somehow hoped to reconcile, but that didn’t look like it was about to happen.

 

“I’m gonna hit the sack.” He grumbled after a while, being the first to stand up. Carolina, and surprisingly North, both requested to know why. North even told him to stay a little longer, but it was too little too late for the insecure thirty-one year old.

 

He told them all to have fun and just disappeared towards his and Carolina’s cabin. They were really nice looking, with one bathroom and two bedrooms in each building. There was also a small sit down area, with a television and a stove when you walked in the front door, and after closing it York decided to sit there and chill for a while, still nursing the same bottle of tequila.

 

Eventually that too emptied, and the noise levels outside seemed to die down as other members of the group seemed to head to bed. The door opened with a crack behind him, and he stretched.

 

“About time you-“

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Both jumped as Wash suddenly yelled out, York leaping out of his chair while Wash nearly fell flat on his ass. He was clinging to the door frame with one hand, the other resting over his racing heart. “You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!”

 

“I nearly gave you one?” York questioned, almost laughing at the claim. “I thought you were Carolina.”

 

“Why would Carolina… wait why are you in my cabin?” The drunken twenty-nine year old questioned, this time earning a chuckle.

 

“This is my cabin dumbass.” He walked over to a bin, dumping his drink. “Where’s Carrie?”

 

“Erm… I think she went back to South and North’s cabin for more drinking.” He tried to recall, rubbing his palm across his forehead. York’s eyes scanned his body, noticing a half empty bottle of vodka that was still in his hand. He wandered over, indicating for the younger to hand it to him.

 

“Cmon… sharing is caring and all that. You gave me a heart attack, I think you owe me a swig.”

 

Sometime later and the two were sprawled across the couches, Wash curled up on a one seater, with his legs beneath him and York lying across the larger chair. He listened as Wash complained about the little _bastards_  he had to mind while waiting for any other place to contact him about a new job. Drunk Wash was a lot more talkative to York than the sober version, and while York wasn’t exactly listening, he let him droll on as he drank most of his remaining alcohol.

 

“This is weird right?” Wash suddenly questioned, rather out of the blue and actually earning York’s attention. “I mean you think so too, right? Why are _we_  here? Is it like… is it like a competition so North can show off how much better off he is?” York shook his head.

 

“Heh… once upon a time I might have said yes but…” York’s expression darkened, it may have only been some hours but even he could see the changes in his old flame. North was always an affectionate type, even if he at times could act like a self entitled asshole. He used to love to parade York around, gloating as he would dismiss people that flirted with him by telling him he was taken. He was much more soft spoken now, almost nervous. The fire in his eyes was gone, now just a soft glow remained. “Why did you break it up with him?” York questioned, staring to the neck of the bottle of vodka that they had been sharing. The young man let out a groan, indicating he didn’t want to go down this path. “When I heard you guys got together… I wasn’t surprised, like at all… but I was when I found out you broke up.”

 

“It’s… it’s complicated.” York gave him a glare, a look that saw through everything. “Alright it wasn’t complicated.”

 

“So what was it?” The fact that York sat up, turning to face him made it so much harder to speak about it. The young man glanced to the door, as if afraid Carolina, or even North would waltz in. He chewed on his lip, just thinking about it caused the tears to prickle behind his eyes. “What was that?” York questioned when the younger mumbled his response. “You’re gonna have to speak up.”

 

“He was still in love with you.” Wash revealed, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he trembled a little. “God dammit…” York made no comment on his emotional state, just tossed the box of tissues towards the younger man who rubbed his eyes and nose. “Sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologise to me. I just… you see how he looks at you. I doubt it was any different when you were both together.” He compared the compassionate stare that North gave Wash to the confused look in his eye whenever he gazed to York. His stomach fell at the memory but Wash’s talking broke his concentration.

 

“You were right… you were always right. I loved North, since we were kids I fucking _loved_  him… to the point where I watched as he dated you and said nothing, I comforted him when you left and said nothing. Because all I wanted was to be by his side… and for some reason the moment we got together… suddenly all I could do was doubt myself.” He rubbed more stray tears away, taking in a deep breath. “He would kiss me, and hold me, tell me he loved me but every time he looked at me I knew he wanted it to be you…”

 

“I doubt that.” The drunken thirty-one year old slurred, still staring to the bottle. “Did he ever call you by my name?”

 

“No…”

 

“Did you ever catch him talking about how he still loved me?”

 

“Well no but…”

 

“When he told you he loved you did he look you in the eyes and make sure you feel like he meant every word?”

 

“Y-yea…”

 

“Then he loved you.” York glanced over to the other man, his eyes worn as if he was fighting back his own tears. Wash bit down on his lip and rubbed the stray drops from his lashes.

 

“I just… I just knew… after you… he changed.” York felt his stomach tighten as his fears were confirmed, he was the reason. “What about you, huh? What was your reason? Why did he deserve you to disappear in the middle of the night with just a text?”

 

“Now _t_ _hat_  is a complicated story.” York replied in a dismissive tone that suggested Wash wasn’t going to get anything out of him. The blonde grumbled, leaning back a little further into his chair as he looked up to the ceiling of the room. He wondered where everyone was, if they were laughing and drinking while he struggled not to cry.

 

“Do you miss him?” Wash asked unexpectedly, earning a moment or two of silence as York contemplated the question. Of course he missed him, every fucking day, but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. “I miss him…” York gazed to the younger’s baby face, seeing his bottom lip tremble. “He was my best friend… I really… really loved him. I miss being near him, and laughing, and this weekend makes me realise that and…” He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I fucked up… I never should have let him go and now…now I can never have him back.”

 

Wash missed so much more than just conversations and sing songs by a fire. He missed those large arms around him, he missed his kisses, and he missed sleeping with him. North made him feel attractive and most nights whenever he gave in and touched himself, it was to memories of North’s attentive hands and lips.

 

“I thought about calling him so many times. I would dial in his number, be about to ring him and beg for him to take me back…”

 

“And then you hang up, go back to your life and continue feeling miserable without him.” York finished, exhaling loudly as he nodded his head. “I know the feeling.” It had been years, he should be over this but he never was. North was the best thing that ever happened to York, but he felt certain that he was the worst that ever happened to his ex. “It’s hard… impossible even to follow a guy like North.” For some reason this earned a chuckle from the twenty-nine year old. It was weak and filled with nervousness as he rubbed his eyes once more.

 

“I haven’t… been with anyone since.” Wash admitted, his cheeks growing a little pink as he admitted this. “I… I keep thinking of trying again but something’s holding me back… how pathetic is that?”

 

“I’ve been with everyone since.” York revealed, the complete and total opposite to Washington. “Guys, girls… there was this chick who was in the middle of transition, like fuck that was a crazy night… I’ve probably slept in half the beds in Austin since we broke up.” Predictably, his words earned him a scrunched up face. Washington always judged the elder, he was used to it.

 

“You should get tested.” Wash tried to joke, even though he meant his words. With a wry grin, York picked up a cushion and tossed it to the younger, who managed to catch it before it slammed into his face.

 

“I’ll have you know, I’m spotless.” He proudly remarked, smile fading into a more serious look. “All I’m saying is the alternative isn’t much better.”

 

“I’m pretty sure there are more options than sleeping with no one, or sleeping with everyone.” Wash chuckled to himself, the alcohol hitting him hard as he stumbled when he stood up. He steadied himself by bending down and holding onto the coffee table that separated him and York. “I should go find my own cabin.”

 

“Fine, leave me all alone.” A dramatic York stood up, stretching so his tank top lifted just enough to show his tanned hips. “I’ll get the door for you.” One was worse than the other, with their heavy, unsteady steps. York reached the door first, managing to open it. Warm night air greeted them and Wash hesitated to step out.

 

“Not that I want to say something nice to you…” The blonde spoke, turning to York. “But thanks… there’s literally no one else here I could have told all that stuff to.” Even Maine, who had the basic idea, he couldn’t bring himself to open up so much to, but York understood.

 

“Well I mean… us girls gotta stick together.” York tried to joke but he flat lined, chewing on his bottom lip. “I do think your reason for ending things was bullshit though…”

 

“I think you’re bullshit.” Wash attempted to jest, grinning as he faced the brunette. York chuckled, his teeth sparkling as he did so and he gazed towards the younger man, only now realising how close they were.

 

“Yeah…” Wash was so small, it was no wonder North felt the need to protect him. His eyes were worn, and he certainly had lost weight but he was still attractive. Did his eyes always have little flecks of gold in them? “I guess I am.”

 

There were many ways the next few moments could have gone. York ending up with a black eye seemed like the most likely option but he decided the risk was worth it. Wash suddenly felt himself being pushed back against the frame of the door as the brunette kissed him. For some moment his mind was racing, unsure what was going on but suddenly a hand was on his cheek, the other on his hip. York held him in place but it was light, he easily could slip away and slam his fist into the elder’s face. He raised his arms, ready to do so but instead wrapped his arms around York’s neck and pulled him close.

 

There were no words between them. Wash willingly parted his lips, allowing York to take control as he stole his breath, licking along the roof of his mouth and earning a tremble. A quieted squeak managed to escape the blonde who moved his hands so they tangled in the gel filled mess that was York’s hair, and he tugged him closer.

 

The air around them grew warmer, a breeze rolling in and finally York pulled back from the embrace. His lips were a little swollen, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed. Wash’s eyes were watery and he wetted his lips further, licking them and earning a soft groan from the elder.

 

Neither spoke, neither had to speak as Wash stood back into the building, York closing the door behind them both.

 


End file.
